Soul Angel
by clovergiel
Summary: Lucy, after a break up with her boyfriend, decided to end her life. But she suddenly saw a guy on one corner of the room, watching her kill herself. Lucy mistook him for stopping her but he said he was there to get her soul. A SOUL ANGEL. LokexLucy AU
1. All Alone

**Attention...**

**This was heavily edited and I changed the point of view from its original 3rd person POV to 1st person POV. I just thought that this story is better off in a 1st person, and I hope that you will like it more. For those who wanted to read again the one in 3rd person, just PM me, okay? And please tell me what's better. That's all, have a good day everyone!**

* * *

><p>Hi everyone! This would be my second fic, and as usual, with Loke and Lucy as my main characters... So for the LokexLucy fans out there, this is all for you. This fic was inspired by a oneshot manga I've read before, but I forgot the title of it... But I totally changed the story, and tried my best to make it original. So here's the first chapter for all of you..!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Fairy Tail and its characters aren't mine

* * *

><p>Summary:<p>

Lucy, after a serious break up with her boyfriend, decided to end her life. She was about to hung herself up with the rope she tied on the ceiling of a storage room in a huge mall when suddenly, she saw a guy on a corner of the room, watching her kill herself. Lucy mistook him for stopping her but he said he was there to get her soul. A SOUL ANGEL. Forgetting about the plan of dying, the angel stayed at her side. Will he continue to wait for her soul, or will they fall for each other?

* * *

><p><strong>Soul angel<strong>

_By: Clovergiel_

**Chapter 1: All Alone**

"WHAT? That's it? We're already breaking up easily like that? After all those 6 years we've been through, we're breaking up just because I wanted to become a novel writer and you wouldn't want to have a stupid girlfriend like that!"

I yelled at Hibiki Laytis, my _now_ Ex-boyfriend, who had just broke up with me.

How could he do this to me? I mean, after all those time we've shared together, he'll broke up with me like I'm just a piece of trash to be thrown in garbage can? Oh, well.

"You do not understand my point. I don't want you to become a stupid novel writer! I want you to have a higher dream. I thought you wanted to become a singer? I can help you, I'm a big producer and I can help you to your way to stardom!" He exclaimed at me.

I can't believe him! Just months before, he was telling me to pursue my dreams, and now he's saying that it's stupid to become a novel writer!

"But...suddenly, I don't feel like singing anymore," I said in a low voice, "I know I have a passion for writing novels, and ever since I was little I loved to write stories," I said suddenly flooded by memories of my childhood life.

It was like I was brought to past by a time machine, and I saw my younger self about the age of 7, making up stories in front of a pen and a piece of paper.

"Alright, I have enough of this. Anyways, my mother wouldn't also like having a 'novel writer daughter-in-law' in the future, right? I think I have just made the right decision," he said heading for the door.

Even before he could touch the silver doorknob at the door, I hugged him from behind.

I don't know what has gotten into me to why I've done that, but it felt like this is the last time I'm gonna hug the person I love the most all my life.

"Please, don't leave me. You're the only one I have. I can't imagine what would happen to me if you're not there. Please…Hibiki, I'm begging you, stay with me." I said, crying with all my might.

"I guess it's already too late for that. I've already decided. And I think you need to find someone to take care of you in place of me," he said as he take off my arms off of his waist.

No! Please, don't do this!

Then he did the thing I was most afraid would might happen right at this moment.

He opened the door! He opened that freaking door!

Oh no!

I'm gonna die!

But before leaving, he said, "It's also been a hassle taking care of you," I heard him chuckle before saying, "Tch. Making me a babysitter, eh?"

I was dumbfounded. I think blood just left my face that you could already see my skull.

Babysitter...Babysitter...Babysitter...

I couldn't stop it repeating all over my head.

It took me about 5 minutes to react and finally realize the meaning of what he had just said.

He didn't even see himself as my boyfriend! He just thought that I was making him take care and babysit me. That guy is really getting in my nerves!

But...I still love him. And I'm the loser here. All of this was just a game, and I lose.

I can't help the fluid on my eyes from flowing.

I'm dumb! I'm stupid! I'm a freak! I shouldn't have existed in this damn world!

I, Lucy Heartfilia, had just lost the biggest game of my life. And I lose the only person I have in my life. I don't have anyone right now with me.

I'm all alone. I don't have any parents..._anymore_. They died in a freaking car accident when I was still just 11 years old. And now I'm 19. Since they died, I was left to face the big world, ALONE.

I mean, what can an 11-year-old girl do? Well, except for going to school with a driver to fetch you to-and-from the school, or going shopping with your parents and have a family bonding all-day-long.

And now, they are gone. My parents are gone.

And if you're asking me about that _driver_, well he was with my parents in that accident. They really didn't want to leave me with anyone, did they?

I was still in my adjustment period that time. I'm undergoing my _adolescence_ period, if you know what I mean.

And I'm still curious about many things like why the color of snow is white and not multi-coloured, I mean, its fun to play in a colourful snow, right? Or why does Santa Claus has a beard and why is his reindeer's nose, Rudolph, red? Or how the heck the tune of happy birthday was known throughout the world? Some simple things like that.

Well, not until Hibiki came to my life and helped me face all the challenges ahead of me. But now, he's gone too.

Everyone...is _gone_.

x x x

Drip. Drip. Drop.

I heard a sound of dripping water.

After the last drop, I woke up from my _deep_ slumber. Then I saw a pool of water underneath me.

Oh I remember! I fell asleep on the floor, crying.

I touched my hair, and I found it wet. Perhaps, it was soaked on that pool of water on the floor. My tears, I guessed.

I stood up, get a rug and started cleaning off the pool of tears in the floor.

I looked at the digital clock at the wall. 7:30 am, it read.

"So, it's been half a day since that jerk left me," I said aloud as I smirked at the memories of my first break up.

After reminiscing, I snatched my pink towel with a butterfly design from the dresser chair and then I started taking a bath.

I wore my casual clothes, a blue tank top with matching blue jeans. I also wore the charm necklace my mother has given me before she died.

I started thinking of my plans for the day. I suddenly felt my face enlightened as I came up with a good idea.

I'm going to enjoy the remaining days of my life! I'll show that stupid Hibiki what person he left.

I picked my blue sling bag from the couch and headed my way to Fairy Hills mall, a huge mall near my apartment.

Oha! Now I'm all set and well...all blue.

Heartfilia is a rich family. We have a big business, but since my parents died, I had to sell them. So, Hibiki helped me use my money wisely, so I would still have them in the future.

I entered the door of the mall and started buying all the stuffs I had wanted to buy since I was little. I also ate my lunch and dinner in a high-class restaurant. I did everything that I wanted to do and no one is _able_ to stop me—

"Miss?" a saleslady said to me as she hands me a piece of paper.

Just when I thought that no one can stop me, there's this girl ruining my moment. Oh great, just plain _GREAT_!

But still, I respectfully get it and read the contents of it. It was a promo leaflet of a store I happened to pass by.

I turned and saw the lady giving it to the other passersby.

I looked again at the paper I was holding and I carefully read every detail in it when it suddenly flew.

It was because I was in front of an appliance store and beside me was a turned-on stand fan.

Geez...You stupid electric fan! Curse upon your children!

I chased for the paper. But all the paper do is fly and fly and fly. And all I do is run and run and run. It came across my mind that people _may_ think that I was a crazy woman chasing for a paper but I was really determined to get it.

It landed on the floor. Now's my chance! I was about 1 inch of getting it when it suddenly flew again.

Oh darn that paper! I continued to follow it until it stopped flying and—again—landed in front of a door.

"Okay, don't move, stay where you are. Right. Just like that," I was half inch closer to the paper when it suddenly slid down under the door to the inside of the room.

"Okay, that's good. I hope no one saw me," I sighed as I opened the door which has a sign on it saying 'Storage Room'.

It's very dark inside but I could see boxes inside and some unused supplies in there.

I searched for the paper and found it on time when the door suddenly closed. I heard a loud bang before I was in a total darkness.

"When did I become such a total freak? I shouldn't have chased for this stupid paper. I could have just politely asked for another one. Geez… I hate myself. It's not like I would die not having this stuff in me." I said while seeking for a sturdy box to sit in.

Now, I'm forever locked in here.

Wait! Did I just say the word _DIE_?

That's it! Since this life is completely useless, I'm gonna throw it away already!

I thought of something to do when my phone suddenly rang. Who would call me in this situation?

I get my cell phone from my bag and I saw '_Atty. Mcgarden calling…'_in the screen. I answered it completely curious of what my family attorney has to say to me. It's already been a long time since my lawyer talked to me.

But suddenly, I came up with an idea.

"Hello, Miss Heartfilia, I need you to sign some―" Atty. Mcgarden said but I managed to interrupt her.

"Oh good! You have called in the perfect time atty. Mcgarden. I need you to make a document for me, stating my last will and testament. I want you to sell all of my properties and donate all of my money to all the charity foundation my deceased parents has been affiliated with."

"Miss Heartfilia, what are you talking about? Are you already dead? Oh my Goodness! I'm talking to the not-yet-resting-in-peace soul of Ms. Heartfilia. Because of her sudden death, she hasn't told me yet what she wanted to do with all of her wealth. Oh, tell me, young lady, where is your corpse so I can bury it safely on a decent memorial park together with your parents. Please, so you can already rest in pea―"

"I'm not yet dead! I'm just telling it in advance just in case. Don't worry, twenty percent of it will be yours."

"Oh, thank you! The merciful, kind soul of Ms. Lucy Heartfilia!"

"I told you I'm not yet dead!" I said as I cut off the line.

"Geez... that attorney, thinking I'm already dead. Don't worry for that would happen not long enough..." I grinned as I used my phone to light the room and see what thing I can use to kill myself.

I saw a rope at one corner, and an idea came up to me.

"Okay, that's it... Bye Japan, Bye World... I'll miss you all," I said.

My eyes are finally adjusting to the darkness. I tied one end of the rope at the ceiling and makes sure it doesn't fall off. Then I made a big hole on it, enough for my head to fit in.

Before doing my plan, I once again tried to recall my memories with my parents and of course, my now ex-boyfriend, Hibiki.

Mom, Dad, finally we can be together.

I was about to put my head inside the hole, when I noticed that someone was standing in one corner of the room. He was leaning at the wall, with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

I couldn't clearly see his face but I could see that he has a lion-like hair, with a pair of tinted glasses in his eyes. One unusual feature in him is that he has a cross tattooed on his forehead.

"Who are you? Why are you here? If you are here to stop me, you won't ever succeed! I've already decided!" I yelled at him.

I don't know if I saw it right because it's dark in here, but I saw the boy smirked.

"My name is Loke. And I am not stopping you. Go ahead, don't mind me in here. In fact, I was waiting for you to die. Because I am here... to get your soul."

x x x

_Whoa! Who is this guy named Loke who just told Lucy that he was there to get her soul? Is that a mere joke or it is true that he really is an angel? But what exactly would he do to change Lucy's life? And will Lucy continue to kill herself? Stay tune for **Chapter 2: Loke, the Soul Angel**!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Clovergiel's notes:<strong>_

So that's the first chapter for all of you! I hope you liked it, and if you do, please review and leave there your reactions, comments, suggestions, criticism or anything you would like to say to me... You're all welcome in here...!

Thank you to all who read this and will review. Please continue to support this and may God bless every one of you! Don't forget to support 'A Fated Meeting' also!

~clovergiel


	2. Loke, the Soul Angel!

Howdy, readers. Sorry for the very very long time of waiting for this update. Before reading this, I just want to kind of remind you that this is purely fictional; everything that you will read here was all based on my imagination. They don't exist. I just don't want some of you to get confused, alright? So I hope you'll like this update! That's all.

I'm very glad to the few ones out there who reviewed my fic:** maya-chan14, B.W. Tempesta, BlackRabbitX123, Storygirl95, Mae-chan024, XxxWhiteRoselilly, Kallen11, DigiGirlFreak45, Chichi4mangaHero, lokirah06, oshirajinda, tgurl620, and DBSKPirateKing**! Thank You so much!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Fairy Tail and its characters aren't mine

* * *

><p><strong>Soul angel<strong>

_By: Clovergiel_

_**Last Chapter:**_

_ Lucy broke up with Hibiki, and now, she doesn't have anyone to support her anymore. So she decided to end her life by hanging herself up on a ceiling of a storage room. Not until she saw someone at the corner of the room watching her. She mistook him for stopping her, but he said that he was there to get her soul. Who is this guy anyway? Let's find out on this chapter….ENJOY!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Loke, the Soul Angel<strong>!

"My name is Loke. And I am not stopping you. Go ahead, don't mind me in here. In fact, I was waiting for you to die. Because I am here...to get your soul. I'm a Soul Angel."

He's a—what? Have I heard it right? He's a _soup _angel? Ugh, dummy, I think it's more like _soap_. But he told me that he's here to get my soul. Oh! I get it! He's a Soul Angel. Really, I have to get my ears cleaned.

But what the heck does this creepy guy tells me? Seriously, it's not even Halloween and he's really creeping me out.

Out of all the thoughts I have in my mind right now, these are the only words I managed to say.

"Get…..my…SOUL?!" I said, unable to distinguish what I am feeling right now.

But moments after, I finally managed to react. And guess what? Instead of questioning him, or being terrified on that whatever thing he just told me about getting my soul, what I did was—laugh. Isn't it _great_?

I started laughing my heart out. I was even holding my stomach, and I was laughing real hard.

I didn't even seem to notice that I kind of out-balanced and had fallen out of the box I was standing from earlier, and I was now sitting on the floor. I still couldn't help myself to stop laughing and a tear almost escaped my eye.

I tried to control myself from laughing. I stood up and I finally gained my composure. I wiped the dirt from my jeans.

Then I looked at the guy, who was still, by the way, at the corner of the room with his arms crossed in front of him. I saw that one of his eyebrows twitched upwards and I can see the curious look in face like he's telling me 'what-the-heck-is-this-girl-laughing-for?'

He still didn't speak, so I do the honor of breaking the silence. Seriously, too much silence is bad for our ears.

"I'm sorry for that long, hard laugh," I said, fighting myself not to burst out laughing any moment now. "I just couldn't believe that…that I was stuck in this room with a patient from mental hospital. Hahaha!" I said as I started to laugh again.

This time, his eyebrows furrowed, and then he said, "I'm afraid you're mistaken. I'm not a patient from that-whatever-hospital of yours. I'm freaking serious in here!"

I can feel a hint of anger in his voice. This guy is total _killjoy_! He can't even tell a joke from a not. Someone should teach him sense of humor.

He took a few steps forward, enough for us to clearly see each other. Well, not really that clearly because it's dark in this freaking room.

"I'm sorry, my bad! Maybe they forgot to admit you. Wahaha," I said, still laughing. Then I added, "I mean who the heck walk on the streets of Japan—wait let me _rephrase_ that—walk on _malls_ of Japan saying 'Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, well I'm just here to, get your soul, baby!' Wahaha," I said as I sang the last line in the tune of Call me, maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen. That song is so my favorite. I even used it as my alarm tone.

"That song is kind of—familiar," That guy, whose name I think is Loke, said as he put his fingers on his chin, maybe, trying to remember where he had heard of the song.

"Are you kidding me? I so love that song and I'm sure you've heard of it a lot around, I mean, who else haven't heard of that song?"

"Ah! I remember, I heard that song playing on the radio of a girl I've collected the soul last week. Yes, that's right!"

Really, this guy is freaking me out!

"You're still _on_ with that I-am-a-guy-who-is-going-to-collect-your-soul-so-beware-of-me? Really, you are starting to freak me out! Are you crazy? Please, stop it with that reaper thingy. Well, if you're one, why don't you have a—a scythe in your hand! Yeah, that's what I have in mind, you should have a black hooded cloak around you and then you'll say mwahahahaha! And then a fire will blaze behind you! That's so hilarious!"

That is what pretty much a reaper would look like, right? If he had to act, might as well make it more realistic!

"Look here, I'm telling the truth and I don't have the time to joke around. Now as I have said earlier, you shouldn't mind me in here. Go on with that plan of yours and well—I felt I just _have_ to tell you this—I don't know if you're dumb enough to propose a suicidal plan like that."

Did he just say I'm dumb? The nerve of this guy!

"WH-what did you just SAY!?" I asked him furiously. Now I think I'm the one who had lost my temper.

"Well, what I mean is, it's so cliché, and I've seen a lot of that as an angel-that-collects-soul and I wanted to see something different, something extraordinary. It's just that it felt kind of boring seeing people die in the same way. I want to be amused to, of course. Not because I'm just an angel, I don't need to be happy," he said as he smirked.

Huh? So dying now is a live performance for him! He even made it his leisure time.

"I don't have any choice, you know. I thought of dying at the spur of the moment and I can't think of any other plot to kill myself. Why would I care to amuse an angel-that-collects-soul, as you had said it, when I'm on the brink of dying?! And I was locked in here, for god sake!"

Seriously, am I starting to believe this retarded guy? I even explained myself!

"Oh well, I don't have any idea. I thought that you have already thought of this plan a long time ago. Hmmm, so that explains why," he said.

"Explains what?" I asked him curiously.

"I was sent here unplanned. It was just as you said; it was at the spur of the moment. I was told that I have to get the soul of a girl by the name of Lucy Heartfilia who was going to die by suicide. And then I rushed through here and saw you about to hang yourself up."

"Wait, y-you…you know m-my name?" I asked shocked by what I heard.

I even searched my body and clothes for signs that could be a dead giveaway of my name. But it was all in vain! Nothing could even tell that my name starts with L!

How the heck does this guy knew my name?!

I don't know what else to believe in my life! I don't know if this boy tells the truth or not! Now I don't even know if what I had believed to be color blue is really blue, or if the earth is really round, or if the saleslady had tricked me to buy a fake Prada bag.

Aha! I already know what he is! He is a—

"STALKER! You're a stalker aren't you?! There's no other way for you to know my name!" I yelled to him.

But wait! I heard that if the guy is ugly, he's called stalker. But if he's handsome, he's called secret admirer. And this guy is—

I glanced at the boy. Well he's a bit handsome and he could pass off as an admirer—wait…NO! I looked again. I carefully examined his every feature. I even walked around him to see his whole appearance and well—THIS BOY IS _HEAVEN_! I mean, he's so dreamy and so perfect! Even under that black suit he is wearing, you can clearly see a perfect build of body. And his face, it's so smooth and looks like it haven't been under the sun…_ever_! And his lion-like hair just made him look cooler, and add the glasses of course. It's so perfect! I hate to admit this but he's even more handsome than my beloved Hibiki.

But of course, I didn't show that I'm attracted to him. Wait! Did I just say I'm attracted? In this crazy, retarded guy?!

No! No! NO! Hell, NO!

I'll never be attracted to a creepy, crazy, freaky guy like him! Now I've changed my mind! He's not an admirer! He's a stalker! A S-T-A-L-K-E-R!

"Miss Heartfilia, I don't know what you're doing and what you're talking about," he said as he gets a piece of paper from his pocket. "It's all written in here; the name of the soul, how it is going to die, and the place of death."

"Here," he said as he hands me the piece of paper he was holding. "Look."

"I-I don't understand." I read the contents of the paper.

A rushed soul-collecting contract for Mr. Loke,

**To The Place where everyone goes**

**This day of May XX, XXXX**

**7:59 pm**

Courtesy of all the Soul Angels:

We hereby made a contract for the 2nd class Soul Angel, Loke Cross, to collect the soul of the girl who is about to die now, Miss Lucy Heartfilia. She is now currently plotting of a way to kill herself and is now at a storage room on the 2nd floor of Fairy Hills mall. Hurry up now, or you will arrive there with the body already dead. You'll miss the show, I tell you. If it's one heck of a dying scene, retell it to us, okay? We hope that this one is a very amusing and extraordinary death. Good luck on your mission!

Signed by:

LOKE CROSS

**-End Of Contract-**

Oh my Goodness! He's a real deal. He's really telling the truth.

Just by merely looking at the paper, you can see that this wasn't made up. The kind of paper used is one you won't see in our world! And the contents, it's all so true and accurate! It indicated the time here, 7:59 pm and it was the time when I started planning of dying! I knew because I kind of saw the time through my cellphone when atty. Mcgarden called me.

Oh my god! I was really meant to die!

But, can I _stop_ it?

I mean, I really _didn't _want to die. I was just troubled by my emotions at the moment.

I looked at Loke then at the paper and then back to him again. I really can't believe it! Things like him really do exist!

But angels have wings, right? And some sort of that round thing glowing up on top of their heads. A Halo! Right, I remembered. I examined him again, and he doesn't have any features of being an angel. Tell me, can you imagine an angel wearing a black suit together with those glasses? Well, maybe except for that cross tattoo on his forehead. It's kind of unusual.

"You said you're an angel, right? Why don't you have wings or a halo? That should be what an angel looks like, right?"

"Well, we, _soul_ angels don't have a halo, unlike those other ordinary angels. This… is what we have," he said as he pointed to his cross tattoo. "But we do have wings."

"Really? Can I see it? Where? Where is it?" I said, anticipating for something to grow on his back.

"No. We cannot let humans saw our true form. And that includes showing our wings."

"Okay."

After that, there was long silence. Haven't I said before that I hate silence? It's really BAD for the ears.

I can't think of anything else to say so I just blurted out what I had in mind right now.

"Do I… really have to die?" I asked him uncertain of what he would tell me. Maybe I was hoping for a _no_, but I can't really stop death if it's coming for me, right?

I waited for him to answer. His face looked astonished with my question. But After about 5 seconds, his face relaxed, and went back to its usual unemotional mood. Then, he bowed his head.

But that isn't the only emotion I can see. I think he looks more of _worried_.

Worried with what? Is it with me? Or the answer he's been holding back against me?

I don't know…for now.

I'll know it once he tells me. But I guess he's not speaking for a while now.

All I have to do…is _wait_.

X X X

_What will Loke's answer be? Will it be a yes or a no? And how will Lucy respond to Loke's answer? Will she continue to die and have him take her soul, or she can go on with her life and forget all about Loke? Stay tune and find out on **Chapter 3: Waiting for the time to come**._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Clovergiel's notes:<strong>_

So there you have it, everyone! I hope you like this chapter. I know nothing much happened in here, but I just have the feeling that I have to end it there. If you have read my other fics, you'll notice that I really love cliff hangs… And by the way, that _call me, maybe_ part there came out pretty random. My friends and I just have the habit that when someone says 'Hey!', we'll add 'I just met you'….so I sort of put it in here.

Okay, so that's all I wanted to say. If you have questions, suggestions, comments, reactions, or criticisms, just state it in your review, it's all welcome in here! Again, thank you for everyone who reads this and I hope you'll continue to support this and my other fics as well.

Have a nice day everyone! God bless!

~clovergiel


	3. Waiting for the time to come

**Disclaimer:**

Fairy Tail and its characters aren't mine

* * *

><p><strong>Soul angel<strong>

_By: Clovergiel_

**_Last Chapter:_**

_Lucy and the soul angel, Loke Cross, began their confrontation. Loke told Lucy about him taking her soul, but Lucy made fun of him and told him that it's impossible for things like him to exist. But he showed her a paper—a soul-collecting contract which states her name and some details of her death. She then believed him and asked him if she really have to die. But Loke remained silent as Lucy waited for his answer. What will Loke tell Lucy? Now here's the update for all of you…enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Waiting for the time to come<strong>

"Do I… really have to die?" I asked him uncertain of what he would tell me. Maybe I was hoping for a _no_, but I can't really stop death if it's coming for me, right?

I waited for him to answer. His face looked astonished with my question. But After about 5 seconds, his face relaxed, and went back to its usual unemotional mood. Then, he lowered his head.

But that isn't the only emotion I can see. I think he looks more of _worried_.

Worried with what? Is it with me? Or the answer he's been holding back against me?

After a few seconds, he raised his head then looked straight at me.

Now, it's obvious that he is really worried of something. Oh God, the tension is killing me! Oh, please! Say something, Loke!

I really don't have any idea what he'll answer.

Then he spoke, "If I ask you, do you want to die or not, what will you answer?"

"Uhh…to tell you the truth, I don't really want to die. I'm just really depressed right now," I said as I looked for a sturdy box to sit in. I saw him walked towards me and sit on the box beside me.

Oh My Fudge! He's so close! If my soul will be forever with him, I'll even volunteer to give it to him. Arrrggh, what am I even thinking? Lucy, please stop that stupid fantasy of yours!

Then I continued talking, "I don't have any parents. They died in a car accident when I was still 11 years old. After that I was left alone, not until a certain person came to my life and helped me go on with it. But just yesterday, in this exact same time, he left me. Now I don't ha—"

"You don't have anyone to support you and be with you anymore since you don't have any other relatives and that Hibiki is the only friend you have, but now he had left you too. So you decided to just end your life," he said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Hey! How did you know all of that? And I haven't told you Hibiki's name yet! How did you know that?"

"Uhh…w-well, I just knew. By the way, do you want to know if you really have to die?" He said as he stood up and put his hands on his pocket. Then he stood in front of me, his body facing me.

"Y-yes, I w-want to know."

"Well, I was afraid at first that you wouldn't like my response. But I think you can handle this. So the answer is..." he sighed and said, "Yes."

I was shocked. I was really fated to die!

"Once a contract is made, you can't alter it nor discard it. But since this contract is rushed, the time of death is not indicated. So you don't have to die…by now. But…all contracts have a duration. It's only for 7 days and Soul Angels have to deliver the souls before the time runs out. So, you _still_ have to die. We're just going to wait for it." He said as he held out his right hand to me.

"What is _that_ for?" I said raising an eyebrow at his hand.

"What else do you think? Of course, you'll have to go on with that 1 week life of yours. Come on, I'll come with you." Then he smiled.

Woah!

He _smiled_.

I think it's the first time I saw him smiled, because he's always smirking and grinning.

I held his hand and he helped me to stand up. But I remembered something. How are we going to get out?

"Hey! Wait! We are locked in here. The door can only be opened from the outside. How are we going to get out?"

"Wait here."

Before I could even react, he was gone. Yep, you read that right. I clearly saw him vanishing from my sight. It happened in a matter of very fast seconds, and he was already gone before you can even realize it.

Now I was left alone here. I'm alone…again. All people always leave me. But this time, it's different. I know, because I trust him. In a matter of one day, I learned to trust again.

I walked towards the door, and just when I was about a few inches away, it made a _click_ sound then it opened. There he stood, the man left for me to trust. He made a slight smile, enough for me to believe in him.

"You're free. And your time has already started. Live like you don't know what's coming for you and let it just pass through you. Your life isn't here. You are just a lost traveler who happened to pass by on this world. There's more in store for you, up there." He said as he pointed his finger upwards.

I didn't know what he means with what he said. But soon enough, I'll know. He's right. I have to live my remaining days and I shouldn't be anxious with what is going to happen.

He turned and walked through the mall. I noticed that many stalls are already closed and some are securing their goods and locking the doors.

I looked around and I saw one store still lit up. I walked towards it and entered inside. They are selling parchments and figurines. I went to the figurine section. You can see here a lot of different characters and stuffs. There are little figures of cartoon characters such as Winnie the Pooh, Hello Kitty, Garfield and there's even a Barney statue in here. There are also anime figures like the ones from Naruto, One piece, Bleach and Oh! My favorite anime, FAIRYTAIL! I so love this store! I'm going to buy this 'Happy' figurine. It's so cute! I looked at its price. Oh gosh, it's 3000 jewels. It's a bit costly. Good thing I still have 4000 jewels with me.

I was about to go to the cashier when my eye caught something. If you weren't much paying attention in the whole store, you wouldn't really see this part. It's really unnoticeable and a bit of dark. In here, there are figures of cherubs, gods, goddesses, and…._angels_.

I saw two different sets of angels in here. They both have wings but the only difference is one has a halo while the other one….has a cross tattoo on the forehead. OMG! They're just like Loke! Only, they are not wearing a suit but instead, more like the ones you saw on TVs.

I picked up the figurine that really stands out for me. It's an angel that looked a lot like Loke. Orange lion-like hair, emerald green eyes, blue-tinted glasses and of course, the cross tattoo. Seriously, if it was just wearing a black suit, I'd think they made Loke as the model for this figurine.

But I noticed something unusual that made it different from the other Soul Angel figurines. It has a broken wing. He did have a pair of wings but the left one is bent and there is a bit of blood oozing out of it.

_If this angel looked like Loke, does this mean that he also have a broken wing? Is that why he doesn't want to show it to me?_

I shove the thoughts out of my mind. Maybe the similarity in the looks was just a coincidence and the sculptor of this just made its wing broken to make it unique.

Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I quickly hid the figurine on my back.

"Hey, I've been looking for you. I thought you had left me behind. What are you doing in here? Are you going to buy something?" he asked me.

"A-ah yes! Um wait for me outside. I'll just pay on the counter." I said still hiding the thing on my back.

"What are you hiding in there?" He said as he tried to look at the thing I'm holding.

"No! Stop it! It's the one I'm buying. I'll let you see it later. Just…wait for me outside, okay?"

He finally gave in and walked away. I sighed.

I bet I shouldn't let him see it for now.

* * *

><p>We were currently walking our way to my house. Yes, he's still with me. He told me that he would just walk me home then he would go back to heaven. Well not practically heaven, but their place is kind of near to heaven.<p>

In the end, I haven't bought the Happy figurine because I chose to buy the Loke figurine instead. I'll definitely buy Happy tomorrow!

But….I only have a few days left. Is it still necessary for me to buy things that would only give me temporary happiness?

"Hey," I looked at him, "You told me that you would let me see that thing you bought. Where is it?" Loke said, his face unemotional.

He still remembered! I averted my gaze to the road.

"U-uhh…I-I…I did not buy it! I don't need it so I decided to just leave it…" I trailed off.

"If you don't want to show it to me, just say it. You don't have to lie. I can't read minds, but I can see through you."

I stop at my tracks and faced him.

"Then how can you see through me? You don't even know me that much. You only know the fact that I don't have parents and that I decided to KILL myself! The rest, you know nothing. You even met me just this evening!"

He looks irritated. Then, he beamed, "STOP IT! You are the one who doesn't know me. I know everything about you. Want to try some? Listen, I know your parents' name; Jude and Layla Heartfilia, right?"

"How did you know th—"

"I also know that the necklace you are wearing right now is given by your mother just a day before she died."

"Hey, why do you kno—"

"You also haven't told anyone, not even Hibiki that you accidentally burnt down a small run-down store and you even testified and passed the blame to a poor cat."

"That's my secret—"

"You also have a family attorney named Levy Mcgarden and you just told her before you planned to die that you are donating all your properties to charity foundations."

"How do you know that one—"

"I also know that Hibiki broke up with you because you wanted to become a novel writer. And that Hibiki only made you his girlfriend because of your money."

"That…I didn't know." I lowered my head. I can feel tears forming in my eyes. I didn't know that all my life, Hibiki didn't loved me. He just wanted my money! I can understand everything now.

"See, I even know you more than you know yourself. So don't mock me like I know nothing." I heard him smirked.

"W-Why do you know everything a-about me? E-Even the things I don't know, you knew them. Even back there in the room at the m-mall, you know H-Hibiki's name without me telling it to you. W-why?"

"Hey, are you crying?" He raised my head and our eyes met. He saw my tears pouring down. "I'm sorry. I know you are crying because of what I have told you. I shouldn't have said that. But you need to be strong, Lucy. You shouldn't be affected by Hibiki anymore. He left you without a care, so you should forget about him."

He wiped the tears from my cheeks. But more tears just flowed. I can't help it. He's now having trouble wiping away that amount of tears. So I helped him wipe my face. But now it's a complete mess!

Then I felt strong arms enveloped me. He hugged me as he placed his hand over my head and helped its way to his shoulder. And that's when I start to cry out more. I hugged him back. I felt at ease and safe in his arms.

Good thing we're on an empty street and no one is around to see us in our state. But even if there is, I wouldn't mind. I really have to let out these feelings I'm holding back.

After about five minutes, I released from the hug. Then I looked at him and smiled. "Thank you."

"I know you need that. Now I think you're feeling better. Shall we walk now?"

"Of course," I said as we started to walk towards my house.

We passed by a convenience store and I took two bottles of drink. I paid on the counter and handed him one of the bottles but instead of getting it from my hand, he raised an eyebrow at me. I glanced at the saleslady who was also raising an eyebrow at me.

What's happening to the world? Is today a raise-your-eyebrow-at-someone-holiday? So what I did is raise an eyebrow too.

"What's that for?" he asked me looking at the bottle. He's telling me what this is for? Isn't it obvious?

"Oh! Maybe, this is used to poison a rat! Of course it's a drink! Idiot." I told him sarcastically.

Then I heard the woman speak to me. "Uhhm…e-excuse me miss, i-is something wrong in here? What are you trying to do?" She told me and by the way she acts, I can feel like she's feeling a little scared.

"Oh Crap!" I heard Loke said as he dragged me outside the store.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked as we finally stopped. I was catching my breath.

"Damn! I forgot!" he said as he kicked a rock away.

"What did you forget?"

"I forgot to tell you that you are the only one who can see me. Only the people whose souls we will get are the ones who can see us. No other people can see us. So that explains the lady earlier. She was thinking you're some kind of a crazy woman talking to no one."

So that's why. People only tend to look at me and not even care about Loke. It's because they cannot see him.

He started walking away. But I didn't move an inch. I just looked at him.

"Loke!" he stopped and faced me. "Is there any other thing you're not telling me?"

He remained silent. After a few seconds, he spoke. "Yes, a lot."

* * *

><p><em>What does Loke mean when he tells her that there are a lot of things he's not telling her? And what are those things? And what about the broken-winged angel? Does it have a connection to Loke? Stay tune for <em>_**Chapter 4: What is in the past?**_

**Clovergiel's Notes:**

Yaay! An update! Thank you so much to all of you who read and support this fic. I'm planning of making this a ten-chapter story. So, there. I hope you'll continue to read this until the end.

Okay, so that's all I wanted to say. If you have questions, suggestions, comments, reactions, or criticisms, just state it in your review, it's all welcome in here!

Merry Christmas and God bless everyone!

~Clovergiel


	4. What is in the Past?

Hi! Thanks to everyone of you who reviewed the last chapter: **sereneskydragonslayer, MitsukiAbarai, blissfulme, Hotoku, Kodochi Kurokami, and 2 guests**( I hope you'll leave a UN next time so I can properly thank you next time for all your support!). I love you all!

Now, some readers noted that this story somehow reminds them of Full moon wo sagashite... Actually, I haven't heard of it or read it, not until they had told me about it... And I found out that they are similar in some instances...but i promise to you that I'll try my best to make this original and to tell you, my plan for this story is (I guess) different from that series...I hope you understand what I wanted to tell... (^_^)v

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway, I just want to give a million thanks to my beta reader, Kodochi Kurokami! Thank you so much!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Fairy Tail and its characters aren't mine

* * *

><p><strong>Soul angel<strong>

_By: Clovergiel_

**_Last Chapter:_**

_Lucy asked Loke if she really have to die. And he answered, "Yes". The contract only lasts for seven days and after that, he had to take her soul. Then they left the storage room and Lucy bought a broken-winged angel which looks a lot like Loke. They head home and Lucy learned that only she can see the angel Loke. She asks him if there are other things he's not telling her and he says "Yes, a lot." What are those things? Now here's the next chapter for all of you...ENJOY!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: What is in the past?<strong>

Visions of my memories that day were blurred, up till now. But I tried to put the fragments together, making up something sensible from that young mind of mine.

I can see my mother giving me the same worried look hidden behind her pleasant smile. However, I can still feel her concern. At that time, it confused me, but now it's all clear.

_If I have realized it by then, would everything be different now? Or at least, will something change?_

I entwined my hand with hers, offering her the brightest smile a 11 year-old can give. Today, we're going shopping. I was so excited. We rarely go out together, due to their hectic schedules from work and exhausted bodies once they got home.

My nanny had been fired just yesterday. They said that she was an inside man, and has plans of kidnapping me in exchange for ransom money, if it weren't for our loyal driver seeing me being taken away by packs of strangers. Unbeknownst to my parents, he had studied martial arts and has single-handedly taken out all of my supposed-to-be captors. Then after that, she was sent to jail together with those goons.

And today, as I had said, we're going shopping. I don't know if they just really wanted to go shopping or if this is their way of making up for the time they're not there when I'm being kidnapped.

My mom made me wear a slightly bloated, reddish-pink dress that lengthens up to my knees, consisting of tiny flower ornaments around the waist.

My father looks cool—in my opinion—rather than business-like. He was wearing a blue polo-shirt with the first two buttons opened. He refused to wear that striped necktie my mom keeps on insisting for him to wear.

Truly, he'll look like a zebra in that tie. I giggled at the thought.

"What is my lovely daughter giggling for while looking at her handsome father, huh?" he said proudly. Good thing I only got a slight part of his boastful attitude.

"Nothing much, father. Come on, let's go shopping now!" I demanded as I pulled each of their hands towards the car.

"Our princess sure is excited for our today's activity," my mother said, smiling at me.

The driver was already sitting in the driver's seat. I hopped in on the backseat together with mom and dad. At that time, I thought it would be one of the happiest days of my life. But that's just what I thought.

It's approximately a 30-minute ride from our house to the mall, and we're halfway through it. Then it happened.

I noticed the stern look of our family driver from the front view mirror. Being an 11-year old child, I wouldn't know what that exactly means. I only managed to use my ever-so-useful ears to hear what he had whispered to my father.

If I'm not mistaken, I think it sounded like something about losing. Did we lose _something_ important on the way shopping? It's not that important, right? Maybe we can replace that with something exactly similar on a mall. You can find almost everything you need on a mall.

"Mother, what did we lose?" I asked my mother with an innocent yet a slight hint of curiosity in my face.

My mother looked surprised when I spoke, then turned to horrified as I stated my question. I didn't mean to scare her, not if there was anything scary with what I have asked—which I think wasn't scary at all.

"N-Nothing, my d-dear! E-Everything's alright!" she told me, assuring me that nothing's wrong, that we haven't lose anything. _Wait_! I'm certain that I asked if we lose something, not if there's something wrong going on.

I can feel the tension building inside the car. It all started when I noticed the driver's look on the mirror. And where it ended, I don't know anymore.

I just knew that the next thing that happened was my mom starting to panic and telling my father, "Jude! If not ourselves, even just her!?" What does she meant by that? And who is '_her' _she's talking about?

I don't know anymore. I was glancing from my mother to my father to our driver, then to mother and to father again, then on the road…

The last thing I knew was that I heard a screeching sound of wheels probably, then hysterical voices of us people inside the car and then BOOM, I lost consciousness. I thought I was already dead at that time. I can literally feel my soul detaching from my body, seeing blurry visions of people with wings and white lights. I guess all children always bound to see those things. I can feel myself being dragged by someone, then it stopped. Murmurs where everywhere and then a total black out.

I woke up three weeks after in a hospital. The nurses there said they thought I would never regain consciousness, but then, I was a blessed child. They also said that heaven is with me and that God truly loves children.

I smiled at the thought. One week after, I was discharged and that's when I learned of everything.

Our car lost its brakes. No matter how many times the driver stepped on it, it wouldn't budge. I think that was the time when I saw the anxious look on our driver's face, the one that started it all.

My parents tried their best to lessen the impact on me, to save me. Even if it was just me saved.

I cried when I realized what they're trying to tell me. My parents are already dead. Our driver is dead. My mother is dead. My Father is dead. Everyone in that car is dead. All except for me.

They shouldn't have saved me. They should have just let me die with them. So I don't have to go through all these hardships.

_But if i had died back then with them, would I still have been able to meet him?_

* * *

><p>I woke up and I swear, I'm sweating a lot. That dream—or should I say a nightmare—haunted me again after a long time. After that incident occurred, I was always waking up from the same dream. But as time passes by, the fear lessened, until one day….it stopped.<p>

But now, it came back again. I don't know why it happened. I don't have the slightest clue. But I do know one thing—I saw him before.

You're asking me who? It's Loke. The so-called Soul Angel. I already saw him before. I just don't remember it. Not until he told me again. Maybe you're getting confused on what I am saying. Well then, I'll tell you what happened.

_It happened last night, right after he dragged me out of the sight of the woman who must be thinking I'm crazy._

_"Is there any other thing you're not telling me?" I asked him._

_He remained silent. After a few seconds, he spoke. "Yes, a lot."_

_I was surprised. What could those things be? "Then, what are those?"_

_"I don't think it's appropriate to tell it to you right now_**_. _**_Come on, I'll walk you home." Loke said, obviously changing the topic._

_I gritted my teeth. "Then when will it be appropriate, huh?! For god sake, I only have 6 days left! When will be the right time for everything?!" I yelled with all my might._

_I saw an elderly man passing by who looked at me with confused eyes and scared expression. Then I remembered they can't see him. He probably thinks I was crazy!_

_I faced the man. "I'm sorry for scaring you. I was just a... I-I w-was uhhmm...uhh...acting! Right, I-I'm practicing for a play. Sorry again for disturbing you." I bowed my head and stormed away._

_I felt that Loke's following me. "Hey Lucy, wait!" he held me in my right arm._

_"Hey what are you—get away from me! I don't want to lie anymore if someone passes by and thinks I'm a crazy woman!" I tried to pull my arm from him but his grip just grew tighter._

Please, Loke just go.

_"You just want me to tell you everything, right," I nodded slowly. "I cannot promise that I can tell you everything, but I will tell you something. Do you know why I knew a lot about you?"_

_It piqued my interest. It really bothers me why he knew a lot about me. Does he have something like x-ray vision and he can see my whole life? But he said he can't read minds._

_"I don't know. Why?" I asked._

_"It's because I'm the one...who collected your parent's souls—and the driver's as well."_

_He's the one who gets my parents' and driver's souls? But how? My mind is too clouded right now and I can't think of anything anymore. So I listened to him as he continued his story. There really are a lot of things he's not telling me!_

_We continued to walk to our house as he continued to talk._

_"I'm still new to being a Soul Angel that time and then I was already asked to collect the soul of three people! But still, I go. I saw the whole accident! Your parent's car losing break and crashing to a huge ten-wheeler truck. It was so terrifying. Blood was all over the place and then I suddenly saw your parents' and driver's soul separating from their physical bodies. So I quickly went there and collect their 're looking at me, probably confused for who I am. Then before I knew it, I can feel wings sprouting from my back and I'm flying with their souls on my arms. They looked up at me and I stopped at mid-air, my arms trembling from the new sensation I was feeling from collecting souls for the first time. I glanced back the wrecked car and there I saw something struggling to crawl outside the car. Your mother spoke and said 'that is my child. Please save her'. I hesitate at first but I came back and you saw me," Loke explained._

_I already saw him before? So that means it's true that I saw someone with wings. That was him. I'm now having a hard time processing all that he's telling me. But still, I continued to listen to him._

_"You were looking at me, teary-eyed, with fresh blood and wounds all over your body. I don't know if I saw it right, but I think you smiled at me and then you lose consciousness."_

_I saw him looked away and then he continued talking._

_"I…d-dragged you out of the car. Far enough that you wouldn't be caught in fire if the car exploded. Then I left and went back to my place together with your parents' and driver's souls. Since then, I looked after you and watch you grow up. I want to know how a child like you would live alone without your parents. And fortunately, you did grow well."_

_I waited for him to talk further, but he didn't. I guess that's the end of the story—or the limit of what he only wants to tell me. I'm aware he wouldn't tell me everything he knew,but I can see the honesty in his eyes._

_We continued to walk in silence, not one of us making a sound. For once, I thought silence wasn't that bad. That's what I need for now. I need a lot of alone time to think over all what he had said, to fit all the pieces together, which now I think is starting to make sense._

_We are nearing my apartment when I noticed a shadow leaning on a post near my apartment. I stopped at my tracks and felt shiver run down my spine._

_"Hey, missy," the owner of the shadow said. "Does it feel good to be alone?"_

* * *

><p><em>Who could be the owner of the shadow? And what does heshe wants from Lucy? Could this be another twist to Lucy's already twisted life? Stay tune for __**Chapter 5: The Heartbreaker Returns**__..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Clovergiel's notes:<em>**

Yay! Another chapter for all of you! I hope you all like this and if you do, please feel free to say how you feel about this story...

Okay, so that's all I wanted to say. If you have questions, suggestions, comments, reactions, or criticisms, just state it in your review, it's all welcome in here!

Also, if you want, check out my other fan fictions too...XD

Thank you for all the support and May God bless you always!

~clovergiel


	5. The Heartbreaker Returns

Soul angel

By: Clovergiel

Last Chapter:

Lucy dreamed again about her accident when she was young, the very accident that killed her parents and left her alone in this world. Loke told her some of the things that he was keeping from her, and one is that he was the one who collected her driver's and parents' souls. After the revelation, Loke walked her home and she suddenly saw a shadow standing near her house. Who could that be? Now here's the next chapter for all of you...ENJOY!

Chapter 5: The Heartbreaker Returns

"Hey, missy," the owner of the shadow said. "Does it feel good to be alone?"

It's him. That stupid good-for-nothing jerk. What does he want now?

He stepped out of the dark and let his form be revealed by the light from the lamppost.

I ignored him instead and walked past through him, opening the gate to my apartment. I could feel him walk towards me as he placed his hand on the wall beside me, cornering me.

I looked on every direction I could see aside from his, searching for Loke. But I couldn't see him anywhere. Ever since this jerk popped out, his presence was already gone. Maybe he got back to his own world.

I tried to forget Loke for the meantime and rather, focus my goal for this night—to get rid of this annoying bastard.

As I opened the gate, he blocked his arms wide in front of me, not letting me pass through.

Now I'm pissed. What's his problem now?

I sighed deep and looked straight to his eye. "What do you want from me? It has been a day since you left me, and I'm pretty sure I am doing a great job moving on with my life," I stopped momentarily, remembering everything that Loke said, inclusive of my last seven days here on this beloved earth. But I composed myself and said, "Don't tell me you want to—"

"I-I want you back. Badly," he bellowed and then the next thing I knew, he was leaning down and trying to kiss me.

I can smell the scent of alcohol in his breath. He's drunk! I pushed him away from me as hard as I can, and he stumbled, falling down hard on the cold ground.

Oops! I think that was a little too hard. But I don't care! He wounded my heart too much and left a deep scar on it, so he deserved that. And that's not even enough.

After leaving me begging for him to stay, here he was again getting me back. I don't think that's fair! This life isn't fair! And so is this death! Why did I have to go through all this pain?

Loke. He is the only one I trust now. Where is he? I need him now, but he's not by my side.

I prevented my tears from falling before I ran inside and locked the door. I let the gate hang open because I don't know what would happen if I open this door again.

I was gasping for air. I leaned back at the door for balance. Since my adrenaline had gone down, I could already feel every strain in my body, and now I'm shaking.

I couldn't understand what's happening. Why is Hibiki acting like that? Is he fooling around with me? With my heart?

Why would he want me back? Does he still love me? I thought he never loved me at all. He only wanted my money. That's what Loke said. Or was he lying to me about that? If he was, then Hibiki still loves me!

I felt a sharp pain in my heart, and I unconsciously held my right hand up to my chest. I still really love that jerk, even if what he did to me hurts like hell.

I looked outside the window. It's dripping wet outside. When did it start to rain? I saw Hibiki sitting at my gate with his back on the wall, his hand supporting his head.

Oh my goodness! He's drenched! He'd get a cold that way!

I practically ran outside and came up to him.

"Hibiki. Hibiki! Look at me," I shook his body and he slowly looked up to me.

"L-Lu… cy…" he whispered.

"Shh… don't talk. Just come inside. You're going to get yourself sick again," I said remembering the moments I'm nursing him every time he's sick. He has a weak immune system, that's why this time, I'm positive he'll be sick for sure.

I helped him stand up, putting his arm around my shoulders. I don't care if I'm getting soaked with his wet clothes, or if he's too heavy for me to carry, but I just wanted to get him inside quick. I assisted him towards the couch, and then left for a moment to get a towel for him.

I hesitated at first, but decided to take off his polo, then dried him up and put on him some old shirt he had left at my house. I was supposed to burn all of his things he left in my apartment, all memories of him, but since I would forget them too once I died, I changed my mind. Perfect thing I needed it now.

I looked at his face. His eyes were closed and he looked so innocent. It was as if nothing had happened to us recently. Why am I even doing this? I was supposed to hate him! Am I a martyr for letting him in again in my life?

My thoughts were interrupted by a ringing sound of a phone. It's not my ringing tone though. It's his. So he haven't changed his ringing tone yet?

I searched his pockets for his phone and I found it on his pants' left pocket. Through his phone's screen, I saw the name of the caller. Jenny Realight.

I have no idea who that is, but I think I've heard him say that name once. But why would she call him this late at night?

I pressed the answer button and held the phone in my right ear. I didn't speak, instead, I waited for the other line to speak up first. In a second, I finally heard a girl's soft voice, "Hibiki-kun? Where are you? It's already late and you're not home yet. I'm starting to get worried. I know you told me to sleep early because it's bad for my voice, but I couldn't help worrying so much so I wanted to wait for you. Hey, why are you so silent? C'mon, tell me wher-"

I hung up. I couldn't take it any further. Of course! He would find someone to take my place. Or had he been fishing in two rivers? And with someone who can and will sing for him. Is career really that more important than me, that he would rather leave me than to have a novel-writer girlfriend? Well, darn him!

Anger rushed through me and with just like that, I hated him once again. I shook him hard and patted him in the face.

"Hey, you. Wake up! Hibiki. Come on, get up!" I beamed at him. I don't care if I'm being inconsiderate with his situation right now, but I just want to get him out of my house as soon as possible.

But not only because I want to, but also because I felt pity for Jenny. I can see myself on her, waiting for Hibiki to come home when it's late.

I don't want another soul getting depressed over him. It's enough if it's just me. I could handle it. I'd die soon anyway.

His eyes opened at last, though I knew he was still dizzy. I pulled him up his feet and led him outside the door.

"L-Lucy," he managed to say as he curiously looked at me. He looked around his surroundings then looked at me again. "W-What am I doing here?"

Oh, so he finally got his sanity back? And he didn't even know that he'd come to my house. Had he really drank that much?

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Oh, you just unconsciously went to my house saying you wanted me back. Badly," I mused sarcastically. "But I guess you didn't mean what you had said. So now, go!" I said, pushing him further outside. Good thing it wasn't raining anymore. I felt less guilty.

He looked me in the eyes for about one second, then left without saying a word. Like nothing just happened. As if he's already used to leave people behind.

I didn't bother myself to watch him go, instead I hurried and locked the gate and door. I'm even too tired to eat, so I decided it would be best to go straight to bed.

* * *

><p>I opened the door to my room and, well, screamed at what I saw.<p>

"Aaaaaaaahh!"

There he was, my reaper, sleeping soundly on my bed with his right arm over his head. I marched grudgingly up to him.

"What are you doing here? And you even dare to sleep on my bed!" I yelled as I throw punches-and pillows-at him.

He tried to explain to me as he dodged all the punches and pillows, but I didn't let him do so.

"Hey, Lucy. Listen to me first. Hey-ow! Stop-wait! Listen first! I told you-ow-that I would accompany you-ouch-on your last days that's why I'm-"

"Stop talking! You could have just knocked on my door and so I would know that you're here rather than intruding and sleeping on my bed!" I said furiously as I continued throwing things at him.

"But I didn't want to," he countered, smiling sheepishly.

The nerve of him! I halted my outburst of throwing things, instead, I pounded and punched him continuously at his chest, letting out all of my fury.

"Hey, that hurts! Lucy," he said. He managed to stop me by gripping my arms with his hands as he pushed me down to my bed. I could feel his lean, muscular body on top of me, and I can't breathe.

His face was inches away above me and we're both catching our breaths. No one was speaking. We just stared at each other for who knows how long.

"Uhh. . .L-Loke?" I finally managed to break the silence. "Did you know that you're too heavy?"

"Am I?" he asked. But he didn't get off, rather, he pressed his body more to me.

"What are you doing? Are you nuts? You're supposed to get off, not lean forward," I said mockingly.

But to my surprise, he slowly drew his face closer to mine. Is he going to kiss me? Loke is my friend, and I don't see him how I see Hibiki before!

Okay, I admit I fantasized about him once, back when I was struggling if he was an admirer or a stalker, but that's it! Ever since he told me I'd have to die after a week and that he would be with me until the time comes, I treated him as my friend. The only person on Earth left for me to trust.

And he's an angel for pete's sake! A Soul Angel if I may add.

I held my breath, seeing those kissable lips about a centimeter away from mine. I blushed hard. That's when he dropped his face on my side between my head and my shoulders. Then he burst out laughing.

"Wahahaha! You should have seen your face! It's so hilarious!" He said dropping his body on my side with his back laying flat on my bed.

I sat up and glared daggers at him. Gaah! He's so annoying! Why? What did I look like earlier?

He smirked. "You thought I would kiss you, eh? Why?" he said as he held my chin between his thumb and index finger, "Do you like me Lucy?

My eyes widened at what he said. Him? Loke, the so-called second class Soul Angel? I like him? Do I. . .?

I could feel heat rushing to my face. I turned away from him. I couldn't possibly be feeling that towards him! That's just impossible! And-and even if it's possible, I can't. . .I just can't.

He held me in my shoulder. I could feel him drawing his face nearer to my ear as he whispered, "We could continue that kiss if you want to," he teased.

I faced him. "Stop it, please! Could you just possibly leave now?" I said as I pushed him out my bedroom door. Once he's outside, I frantically locked the door then turned and leaned my back on it.

"Aaaaaahh!" I screamed once again. Well, he was there again right in front of me. When will I ever be used to him popping up everywhere?

"Won't you just leave?" I exclaimed, staring icily at him. Please know I'm angry. Please know I'm angry.

He shot his hands up. "Alright, alright! I'll leave. I'm sorry for what I've done tonight. I was just trying to make you happy, to make you smile. So cheer up, ne?" he said, pinching my cheeks and stretching them to form a smile.

"I'd be here tomorrow morning. We're going some place, 'kay?"

"Where?" I asked.

"It's a secret." Then he winked and suddenly disappeared.

So all of that was only to cheer me up? How thoughtful of him. Did I look that lonely to him? I don't think so. But I am. Before he barged into my room.

Then does that mean. . .he knew that Hibiki had been here? Did he saw everything that happened? Well that's not surprising anymore, is it?

* * *

><p>I woke up in the middle of the night with that dream, remembering everything painful that happened in my life. From my parents' accident, to me being alone in this cruel world, then having someone by my side who left me in the end. That stupid jerk.<p>

But then, in all that darkness in my life, shone a little light. A light that guided me to where I should be. A light that told me to be strong and to cheer up. A light that taught me that I wouldn't be alone anymore.

I smiled and slept again. I hope my dream would be sweet this time.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning, feeling lighter. Truly, I got my sweet dream. I checked my clock and it read 7:30 am.<p>

"Ah still so early!" I said aloud as I engulfed myself once again with the softness of my bed.

"Aaah!" As usual, there was Loke's unannounced appearance. He was sitting at the edge of my bed, with a bouquet of flowers in his lap.

"Would you stop doing that? It's freaking me out!" I said as I straightened up and sat near my bedpost.

I looked at the flowers he were holding. They were lilacs.

"Uhmm. . .what are those for?" I said eyeing him he trying to court me or something? Ah Lucy! Stop imagining things, especially impossible ones.

"Ah these?" he said, smiling as he looked at the lilacs he was holding. Then he looked up at me again. "I told you last night that we'd be going somewhere today right? So that's what these are for."

"I don't get it," I said, confused.

"You don't have to get it," he said as he stood up and walked towards the door. ". . .yet. You'll figure it out later. But you should get ready by now. I'll be waiting for you outside." Then he smiled genuinely.

Woah! He's smiling a lot these days. It kinda creeps me out. Just a little.

* * *

><p>I stared at the scenery in front of me. Tears sprang up my eyes and threatens to escape. I don't know what to say. I looked up at Loke and smiled gratefully at him, then hugged him with all of my might.<p>

"Oh Loke! You don't know how happy this made me! H-How did you know? No one would tell me where it is!" I beamed.

I broke the hug then looked again in front of me. We were standing in front of my parents' grave buried in Tenrou Cemetery. I've been searching for this since my accident, but no one would tell me! They said I'm still too young at the moment. The doctors concluded I might have a trauma, which they prevented from happening

But now, here it is. I'm seeing it with my own two eyes! Engraved were the names Jude Heartfilia and Layla Heartfilia in neat carving.

Now I remember, lilac was my mom's favorite flower. so Loke knew that too. How much more does he knew about my life?

I wiped the tears flowing down my cheeks then took the bouquet of lilacs from Loke and put it down gently on their grave.

That's when I suddenly saw something from the corner of my eye- or rather, someone.

The heartbreaker. Again. And he's holding a bunch of flowers in his arms. I glanced at Loke and I could see him glaring hard at Hibiki's direction. Is he mad at him too?

At first, I assumed that Hibiki saw me, because he was heading towards my direction, but his head was down and I didn't think he could see us-I mean me, because he couldn't really see Loke.

He stopped at a grave beside us, placing the flowers beside it. Who might that be? Suspiciously, I tried to read the name engraved and-and O-Oh no! No no no! I-It can't be. . .i-impossible! That was. . .that was o-our driver! What's their relation? How did he knew him?

"H-Hibiki. . ." I mumbled.

Hibiki shot a glance at me. His eyebrows furrowed and he looked as if he was in shock.

"L-Lucy...? What are you doing here?" he asked. He noticed the grave I was in front of and the look on his face said as if realization had hit him. "Oh, you are visiting your parents. Right," he said, scratching the back of his head.

"Is he your. . ." I trailed off, looking at my old driver's grave.

He glanced shortly at it too, then looked back at me. "Oh he's my father. I know it's too late now, but I'm sorry for not telling you where your parents' grave is."

I gazed at Loke in a way Hibiki wouldn't notice, and I saw that he was still glaring hard at Hibiki.

Hibiki suddenly spoke. "Are you here for me? Or some other people around here?" he said as he looked around the cemetery as if he's searching for someone.

I don't understand what he's talking about. Why would I be here for him? I didn't even know that he would be here!

"I don't-"

"Or are you here for my dear Lucy-chan?" Hibiki said looking past through me.

I followed the direction of his gaze and I realized something. He wasn't talking to me. He's talking to Loke.

H-He can . .see him? But how? And top it all off, he even knew him!

I looked again at Loke, not trying anymore to hide it from Hibiki. I saw him clenching his fists, then spoke in gritted teeth, "You don't have any business with that. . .my dear brother."

-Chapter 5 end-


	6. A Son's Unwavering Love

**Disclaimer:**

Fairy Tail and its characters aren't mine

* * *

><p><strong>Soul angel<strong>

_By: Clovergiel _

**_Last Chapter:_**

_The shadow was revealed to be Hibiki. He tried to win Lucy back, but it turned out that he was just drunk. Loke tried to cheer Lucy up by teasing her and by taking her to her parents' grave that Lucy had been searching for all her life. And at the cemetery, Hibiki was revealed to be Loke's brother! How did that happen? Now here's the next chapter for all of you...ENJOY!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: A Son's Unwavering Love<strong>

"You don't have any business with that. ._ .my dear brother_," said Loke, glaring icily at Hibiki.

Wait. What? I looked from Loke to Hibiki, then back to Loke again. Th-They're brothers? H-How did that happen? Hibiki hadn't told me anything about having a sibling.

Would that be even possible? I mean, Loke is an angel, right? A Soul Angel. How would he even be brothers with a human like Hibiki?

Hibiki noticed my confused look as I shifted my gaze among them.

"Ooh. . .it seems like it's the last choice then. One can only see creatures like you when it's their time to go, so I guess, Lucy-chan," Hibiki said, averting his gaze from Loke to me. ". . .you've already met your SOUL mate. I guess our definition of soulmate had been wrong all along."

SOUL-mate. Haha. Funny. Ever since I first gazed at Hibiki's eyes, I knew he would be my soulmate. He filled the loneliness in my heart with joy, but I never thought that he would also be the one taking it away from me. And now he's saying that we had a wrong definition of soulmates. Seems like the likes of Loke are your true soulmate. Your soul's collector.

But everything still didn't make sense to me. I don't know how the two of them would become brothers. And even if they are, Hibiki is still a human. So how come he was able to see Loke? Is it Hibiki's time now too?

My mind was being flooded with a lot of thoughts, and not one of them is sinking in to me. First, my driver was Hibiki's father. Second, Loke and Hibiki were siblings; which really didn't make sense as much as the first one. And lastly, if they are brothers, would that mean that our driver was Loke's father too?

"It is a bit unfair you know," said Hibiki, addressing Loke once more. He took a seat beside his father's grave and continued speaking, looking up the sky. "I wouldn't know for sure if you are coming for me. I could always see you, whether it's my time or not." He looked straight to Loke's eyes and added, "But you're dying to see me gone, right? Especially now that my mission is over."

As Hibiki said that, I felt his thick gaze upon me. I shivered a bit and felt conscious, so I looked at Loke, who had been really silent ever since he said that brothers thingy. I could feel that he was enduring it all inside of him, giving Hibiki piercing looks as if he held a long time grudge on him. I could also see his knuckles turning white and his eyes showing deep anger. It's like he could kill any moment.

"L-Lo. . .ke. . ." I whispered to myself. I couldn't bear seeing him like this. I don't have the slightest idea as to why he's acting like this, but I felt the need to comfort him, to be there for him.

Hesitantly, I held him in the shoulders with my shaking hands. But as my palm landed on him, I gripped his shoulder tighter. I couldn't let him feel I'm weak. I needed to be strong for him. My emotions could wait later. What Loke's feeling right now is of greater importance.

He looked at me and, somehow, the anger in his eyes softened. "Let's go now. Please," I said as I reached for his hand which turned even paler now. He's really hurting inside now. I could feel it all. It's as if his emotions flowed through me when I held his hand.

I didn't wait for him to respond—which I doubt he will; I know he'll burst if he tried to speak—instead, I dragged him away from the cemetery, away from Hibiki. But Hibiki suddenly spoke, which made me halt in my tracks.

"Lucy, I think I had to say it was so much fun being with you. I have to give Loke credit for that."

I stood there with my back at Hibiki, unable to utter anything. What is this jerk blabbing about now? Another issue to make things more complicated, huh? Giving Loke credit, for what? For him to fool me for 8 long years? Well, I don't care anymore. I will never let my trust for Loke falter.

I felt Loke gripped my hand tighter. And before I knew it, he was already the one dragging me away.

And that's when I began thinking about it.

_Have I really made the right decision to give my sole trust to Loke?_

* * *

><p>We made all the way back home without any one speaking. I sat at a nearby couch and looked at the floor. I could hear his footsteps and I know he's doing something but I couldn't care less.<p>

"Here," he said. I looked up at him and saw him extending a glass of water to me. "Drink this."

I accepted the glass and examined it before drinking. I noticed; it wasn't pure water. There was something diluted in it, it wasn't crystal clear. It's almost light brown-ish in color.

Maybe he had just put some medicine, I guessed.

I drank it in one gulp. Maybe due to frustration of my mixed emotions, and also because I was thirsty. It reminded me the taste of. . .iron.

I eyed him suspiciously. I saw that he was also holding a similar glass of water with the same hue.

"You drink too? I thought angels were exempted of that," I said.

He looked away. "I-I want to show you something."

"What?" I asked, bemused.

"Come here. I-I want to. . .I-I will tell you everything that happened, and why I am standing right now in front of you. The very reason why I existed as a Soul Angel. And perhaps, all the questions in your mind would be answered," he said.

Everything? "Then tell me."

"But I need something. Your trust. Do you trust me, Lucy?" asked Loke.

I asked myself. Do I really trust him? And that's when it dawned on me. "I already have. Since the moment we first met." As I said that, I was walking over to where he is.

"Good. Then give me your hand," he said as he lifted a hand up to me, which I gladly took in mine. "What you just drank was my blood, mixed in water. I have drank the same solution, which is a crucial part in the process. I want you to see it, not just hear it from me. Are you ready?"

Even though I couldn't understand anything he had said, I nodded my head in response. He guided my hand towards his head, and the moment my palm landed on his head, I fainted.

Everything around me was pitch black. I opened my eyes. It was a whole new realm. I was transported to a different dimension. And Loke was nowhere to be found.

A house with two floors stood before me. I realized I was in a backyard garden. A seesaw was built in the middle of it, beside a metal swing.

Two young boys were playing in the seesaw, alternately being high up in the air. I walked towards them and tried to talk, but I figured they couldn't see me.

A resemblance was evitable in their faces. They were brothers, I guessed. The only difference was their hair colors. One was a ginger-haired boy, while the other has a bright orange hair.

_An orange hair in a shape of a lion's mane. _

So this was the young Loke? Then what just happened was that Loke let me see through his past. This is. . .his life. When he was still a human. So he really wasn't born as an angel. He was once a human too.

I looked at the ginger haired one. So that must be the young Hibiki.

A middle-aged woman came from the backyard door, with a plate of cookies and two glasses of fruit juice in a tray.

"Oh my. You get along so quickly! Come here, you two and take a quick snack," the woman said. The two ran towards her and gave her a hug.

"Okaa-san!" the two boys said in chorus. So that was their mother. I could feel a vast amount of love in their eyes. They both love their mother so much.

Loke spoke. "Kaa-san, is it true that Hibiki is now staying with us? Then that means I'll have someone to play with!"

"Of course, of course. That's true Loke-chan," the mother said to him.

Hibiki tugged at her dress. "Mother, will my father be staying here with me, too?"

"Your father?" Loke asked Hibiki. "Isn't he working for a rich family? I heard from mother that he was taking people to places."

Wait. Why was Loke referring to Hibiki's father as 'your father? Doesn't he have the same father?

"Yeah, Hibi-chan. Your father was hired to be a driver of a family in Magnolia. That was far from us here, so he wouldn't be able to stay with us," their mother said. I could see the forced smile she was giving them. She wasn't lying about him being far, but I figured they were not on good terms.

Then my surroundings became distorted as blurry images came before me, and before I knew it, I was transported to a different time in Loke's life.

Two much older boys than the ones I saw earlier sat on the front porch of the same house from before. They were talking.

"Loke, I've never seen your father. Where is he?" Hibiki asked.

"My father? He's up there," Like said, pointing to the sky.

"He knew how to fly? Like superman?" asked Hibiki.

"You're funny. He doesn't fly. The place up there, is where everyone eventually goes. People call it heaven. Once you face death, your soul will detach from your physical body and be transported up there. In heaven," he explained.

I laughed a little as I heard this. So he already knew about things like this even at a young age. Does he also knew he'd be a Soul Angel, the one who transports souls to heaven, as he had said? Or did he even knew about their existence?

"So you mean, he's already dead? How do you even know about these things!" Hibiki exclaimed. He seemed troubled by these kind of things.

"Yeah, he's dead. I read about those on books and by the stories mother told me. You know, ever since then, I only lived with mother. I clung onto her everyday, afraid she would leave me like father did. She is my lifeline. Once she's gone, I don't know anymore. Maybe I'll cease to exist too. That's why I'm happy when you came."

As Loke said this, I could see tears forming on his eyes. He really love his mother so much. He had no one with him. He'd die without her.

Maybe, I was the same with Loke at some point. Back when all I have was Hibiki. That's why when he left me, I found no purpose for my life anymore, and decided to end it.

_Then, was her mother a reason why he became what he is today?_

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a figure. A man with wings. He had just landed on the firm soil and his wings started to hide itself on his back until it wasn't even visible anymore. Like he was a normal human.

Then I saw a familiar symbol. A cross tattooed on the man's forehead. He is a Soul Angel too. And he is coming for someone around here. But who?

All of a sudden I heard a scream. The two boys were both aghast and fear was etched in their faces. They quickly ran inside their house. I followed them and gasped at what I saw. There on the kitchen floor, the earlier middle-aged woman I learned to be their mother, who has now clearly aged a bit, was lying on the floor, choking blood.

The two were crying beside her as they call for her.

"Mother! Please wake up! No! You can't leave me now! Not now! I don't want! You won't become like father. You promised me! Mother. . .please," Loke said crying with all his might.

I couldn't help my tears from falling down. With this scene before me, it's breaking my heart! I remembered my mom and dad, my love for them, and how they left me without saying a word.

But it couldn't compete for this young boy's love to his mother. She was all he had. His lifeline. He experienced being left by his father, and I couldn't imagine the pain he's in from experiencing it a second time. And much worse, she promised him she'll never leave.

Then the time came, her soul was detaching from her physical body. The Soul Angel went near it and collected the mother's soul, but Loke suddenly pushed him.

He could see him?

"Where are you taking my mother? There in heaven? She's not yet dead you idiot! Bring back my mother. I'm begging you don't. . .don't take her away. Please," Loke begged at the angel's feet.

"Hmmm. . .a boy seeing me. That's rare. So you're one of the cases of Ekam Eveileb. The make believe's of young children about us," said the angel.

Does he mean, if you believe in creatures like Soul Angels, you will be able to see them? Then that goes for the Hibiki now. That's why he was able to see the Soul Angel Loke and the likes, because he believed in them.

Who won't, when you've seen your brother become one. But how did Loke really become like that?

I saw the angel grinned as he looked from the crying young Loke, to the soul he was holding.

"You really want this mother of yours back?" he asked Loke.

I saw Loke's face lightened up a bit. "You'll give her back?"

"Yes. There is a way. But there's a fee in return."

"What? What is it? I'll do anything to bring mother back," said Loke. I saw the eagerness in his eyes, willing to do anything just for the sake of her mother. Such passionate love.

"You have to give your soul, as a mortgage, as a pledge. In return for your mother's soul," said the angel.

"Wha-what do you mean?" asked the innocent Loke.

"I will return your mother's soul, if you would become a Soul Angel like me and collect one thousand souls. That, would be the moment you can have your mother back," explained the angel.

I could see a lot of emotions in the young Loke's face. So different from the Loke I knew now, who is so excellent in hiding his emotions. He was thinking through the angel's proposal. But I know that he already knew the answer in his heart. He'd do anything for his mother, and giving his soul as a pledge is nothing to him to bear.

Loke clenched his fists as he closed his eyes and shed his last tear. "I-I. . .I accept."

-**Soul Angel Chapter 6 end-**


End file.
